Waffeln mit Bier
by Lemmy97
Summary: Es increíble lo que un poco de alcohol puede hacerle a alguien. /No pairing/ Mención de Latinos


**uwuU hallo! :D como van chicas?**

**Me borre un tiempo! U.U tenia exámenes... demo bueno! XD se que debería estar actualizando 'Mattie's Life' o 'Yaoi, Yaoi everywhere' pero es que tengo los capítulos nuevos en un anotador y me da paja tener que pasarlos a Word... —se soba la cabeza— bueno! Espero que esta cosa nueva sea de su agrado, no creo que tenga más de tres capítulos... y aparecerán los Latinitos! xD asdsdasdasd hace tanto que no escribía algo estúpido que hiciera reír... últimamente ando escribiendo cosas depres... estúpido Fic dramático! —patea 'Mattie's Life'— en fin... esto surgió en la época en la que hacia el 'Ask Prussia' —se deprime— y se me ocurrieron ,as ideas mientras roleaba con Anthony y Francis en el Facebook... XD gott... ahora que roleo tengo ideas para nuevos fics cada 5 minutos...! —ve la lista de roles que copio para futuros fics— en fin, no las aburriré mas! Disfruten del primer capítulo de esta nueva parodia :3**

* * *

><p>—Tsk. Otra aburrida tarde como de costumbre… — el alemán tomo asiento en aquel cómodo y mullido sofá. —hm... Llamare a west a ver si está ocupado o algo... — el albino tomo su awesome celular y con rapidez marco el numero que ya se sabía de memoria.<p>

Al primer timbrado, nada.

Al segundo, nada.

Al tercero…. Nada

Al cuarto… se activo el contestador automático.

—Eh... West! Qué tal? El awesome de tu hermano mayor te invita a beber una cervezas! Que dices? …. Vale, vale, llámame si es que iras… — colgó.

Bien… Aparte de su hermano... Tenía muchos amigos! Pero... a quien llamaría primero...

—América… — el ojicarmin lo medito. ¿estaba tan desesperado como para salir con un loco bulímico? (si, esa era la única explicación para que fuera tan delgado a pesar de que se la pasa comiendo los 365 días del año, 7 días a la semana, 24 horas al día, 60 minutos por hora, 60 segundos por minuto… pero bueno, ese no es el punto... ) —mejor veamos la siguiente opción… —

Bajo el cursor, dejando ver el siguiente contacto.

—Austria... — miro fijamente el móvil antes de pasar al siguiente contacto.

—Bélgica… — Humm… salir… con una chica? Pues... eso sería como una cita… o algo así... bien! Nah! Mejor veía el siguiente contacto.

Una vez más, sus dedos presionaron los botones, haciendo que el cursor bajara.

—Bielorrusia — un escalofrió recorrió su espina, y automáticamente paso al siguiente contacto.

—Canadá.. — Humm... si, ese pequeño le agradaba bastante… —_bastante, bastante — _pero... un chico como Matthew no podría beber mucho… aun así lo llamaría.

Al primer timbrado, nada.

Al segundo, nada.

Al tercero…. Nada

Al cuarto….

— ¿Hola? — la suave voz del canadiense era casi inaudible.

—Mathew! Qué tal? —

—Bien supongo.. — mascullo tímidamente.

—Bien! El awesome yo se alegra por ello… en fin… quería invitarte a tomar unas cervezas esta noche.. ¿Qué dices? —

El silencio invadió la línea por unos segundos.

—Lo siento Gilbert.. Yo ya tengo planes para esta noche.. —

—Planes? Con quien? —

—Bonjour~ Gilbert.. — la voz de su amigo francés se apodero de la línea — pues Matthew tiene planes conmigo… este chico debe tener clases sobre cómo hacer que lo noten... iremos de compras con Feliks—

—Ah.. y-ya veo — claramente, el awesome albino no estaba nada feliz. — si, si, si… vale, vale… no Francis… no te hare eso… ni eso.. ¡Eso ni lo pienses! Si, si, si… ¡Ya te dije que no te hare nada de eso! Si, si, lo que digas… si Francis.. Yo también te sobo el escroto… — el canadiense volvió a tomar el móvil.

—Ah-h.. Disculpa Gilbert.. tal vez, otro día.. —

—Claro Matt… — colgó. —Bien, bien… seguiremos buscando… —

—Dinamarca... — negó con la cabeza, antes de pasar al siguiente contacto— España! Sí, eso es! Mi buen amigo Antonio jamás rechazaría una invitación a beber! — rió con euforia antes de comenzar a llamarlo—

Al primer timbrado... nada.

Al segundo...

—Gilbert! Fusososososo~~ como has estado amigo mío~? —

—Antonio! Kesesese~ bastante bien~ y tu? —

—Pues bieee~n! y dime, a que se debe tu llamada? —

—Que dices si en la noche vamos por algunas cervezas? Hace tiempo que no salimos a divertirnos~—

—Una salida del BFT~~? Como en los viejos tiempos (la semana pasada)? —

—No del todo... —suspira— Francis ira con Matthew a comprar ropa... —

—Aun así... Suena bien~! Me anoto! Fusosososososo~ — el albino no pudo evitar saltar de la alegría— espera... —el sonido de un portazo hizo que se sobresaltara— Lovi~~! Querido~ como estas? _Maldición! Que mierda quieres? SUÉLTAME! _Pero Lovi~~ quiero abrazarte mientras esté aquí~ ya que te quedaras solito esta noche... —

Gilbert se limito a escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado de la línea.

—_Solo? Y a donde iras? _A beber con Gilbert~~ Hm... qué tal si vas con nosotros~? _Ir con ustedes? Maldición! Estoy cansado, quiero dormir! YA SUELTAME! _—se oyen sonidos de golpes y patadas ninjas(?)— P-pero Lovi~ ! _Suéltame! _Noo~ ! —

—Esto... Antonio... mejor dejamos la salida para otro día... cuando podamos salir los tres... —

—E-espera! Estas seguro? _SUÉLTAME MALDICIÓN! —_se oyen más golpes— waaaaa! —

—S-si... al parecer Lovino te necesita en casa... —rie maliciosamente.

—_Suéltame! Bastardo! Pedófilo! Idiota! YA SUÉLTAME! _Lovii~! No niegues que esto te gusta! —se escucha un gemido ahogado— _waah! Suelta eso! Aléjate d-de eso! DEJALO! NO, LO, TOQUES! _Loviiii~~ _hmph~! _—incomodo, decidió colgar antes de que los otros se pusieran mas 'cariñosos', de verdad que no tenía ganas de media hora de gemidos de Antonio y el italiano.

—Bien... sigamos... — bajo el cursor nuevamente. —Francia... No, el está con Matthew... veamos... Holanda... —miro el móvil por unos segundos, sabía que al holandés le gustaba beber, pero nunca antes había hablado con él fuera de la sala de reuniones. —no tengo nada que perder... —se encogió de hombros y marco el número—

Al primer timbrado...

—Hola? —

—Holanda~! Kesesesese~ qué bueno que respondes, veras, el awesome yo te invita unas copas esta noche, que dices? —

—No. —colgó—

—Si sigo así no iré a ninguna parte y terminare bebiendo cervezas aquí! —Mira la ventana y vuelve a buscar en sus contactos— bien... sigue... Liechtenstein, Gott! Tiene 15! No puedo invitarle una cervezas! —lo medito un poco— o si...? —sobre su cabeza apareció una burbuja en la que se imaginaba como seria salir con la chica, pero antes de empezar, apareció un suizo salvaje y se llevo a la chica gritando 'NI EN SUEÑOS!'— uff... bien... veamos quien sigue... —

Luego de ser rechazado por la mitad de sus contactos por A o B motivo… —ya saben, lo usual… cosas de gays… — o simplemente no recibir respuesta alguna… el albino estaba pensando en abandonar toda esperanza de encontrar a un compañero de bebida para esa noche. Pero debido a que su awesome orgullo le exigía que siguiera intentando, así lo hizo.

—Rusia. — un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Aun así, marco el número.

Al primer timbrado, nada.

Al segundo, nada.

Al tercero…. Nada

Al cuarto…

— Zdravstvuĭte, slushayu —

—R-Rusia! —

—Ah! Gilbert! Deja las formalidades y dime Iván da~? —

—Eh… como g-gustes… —

—Y que es lo que quieres? —

—P-pues… quería.. Preguntarte si no harás nada esta noche... Podríamos ir por... —trago saliva— por unas cervezas... —

—Esta noche? — silencio. — N-no podre. —su voz se había vuelto insegura y temerosa. —

—Enserio? P-por qué?… habrá vodka.. —

Se podía oír la nerviosa respiración del ruso al otro lado de la línea. —S-si est-toy seguro! — trago saliva. —Te-te-tengo cosas que hacerles a los Balt-ticos.. d-da~? —

—Bien… hm~ s-salúdalos d-de mi parte… —

— _¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡VETE! ¡ALEJATEEEEEEEE! ! — _lo siguiente que pudo oír el pruso fue el pitido que emite la línea.

El alemán se dio por vencido, los únicos contactos a los que aun no había llamado eran Suiza, Sealand (un momento, y el cómo llego a sus contactos?), Ucrania y Bélgica...

—Como dije antes... no tengo nada que perder... — en medio de un suspiro marco el numero que pertenecía a la Ucraniana. No se extraño cuando esta le dijo que tenia cosas que hacer..

—Lo intentare solo una vez mas... —marco el numero que faltaba. —

—Hola? — la voz femenina inundo sus oídos, era la primera vez que la llamaba desde que esta le dio su número.

—H-hola Bel! Mmm.. me estaba preguntando.. te gustaría ir a beber una cerveza.. o algo? —

—Gilbert Beilschmidt… acaso me estas invitando a sa~~lir? — la voz de la rubia era juguetona y alegre.

El alemán se había sonrojado notablemente.

—P-pues.. Creo que sería mas c-como una salida entre amigos.. — estaba nervioso, temía que lo rechazara..

—Mm….. — silencio, el aterrador silencio proveniente de la rubia que dudaba. —Por mi está bien! –

—E-enserio? —levanta el puño celebrando su felicidad(?) —Paso por ti? —

—Estaría bien a las 7~~ —

El pruso observo su reloj, eran las seis en punto.

—Estaré ahí en una hora~~ —

—Y... a dónde iremos exactamente? —Curioseo la chica—

—Aun no lo se... —rio sobándose la cabeza—

—Creo saber a dónde podríamos ir! —Soltó una pequeña risita— nos vemos en una hora~~ —dicho esto colgó, dejando al Alemán con una expresión awesome de ... WTF?

Suspiro antes de levantarse e ir a tomar un baño.

—Gilbert~~! —la belga le dio un gran abrazo— cariño~ que bueno que me hayas invitado unas bebidas mi hermano quería que me quedara con él en casa pero... no tengo ganas de aburrirme... —el alemán mira la ventana y puede distinguir la silueta del peculiar peinado del holandés—

—Y dime... a donde quieres ir? —

—Antonio me hablo de un lugar genial! —le sonrió—

—Ah, si? Y como se llama? —

—No te lo diré~~ lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos —la belga tomo el brazo del albino y lo arrastro por las calles de Bélgica en dirección a España—

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Lo amaron? Dejen una review y yo conoceré sus reacciones! :D además, por cada review yo favorito (de preferencia review) que me dejen, el albino que esta escondido en mi sótano pasara una tarde siendo su maid(?) :3**

**Nos leemos :D**


End file.
